Les essentielles
by Benelie
Summary: Ron et son entourage... Recit de ses relations avec les gens qui lui sont chers. Reponse au defi par essence de Rouxattitude. 10 themes, 10 parfums, 3 fic par paring max... Ron au centre de tout ça!
1. Fleur de rocaille Caron

_Bonjour!_

_Voici une petite serie de Drabbles ayant pour theme Ron. Il s'agit d'une reponse au defi estival de rouxattitude (communauté sur livejournal) qui porte sur les parfums. 10 themes, 10 parfums, 3 drabbles max par paring._

_J'espere que ceux-ci vous plairont, et je vous invite a lire ceux des autres participantes sur la communauté (lien dans mon profil)_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review lors de votre passage! Ca fait toujours plaisir :)_

**

* * *

**

**Fleur de Rocaille**

**Paring:** Ron/Molly/Ginny  
**Rating**: G  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 229  
**Blabla inutile**: Ron et Ginny sont encore des enfants... qui veulent faire un truc pour leur maman.

* * *

« - Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Maaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » 

La voix encore criarde de Ginny, sixième et dernière Weasley, s'élevait depuis le jardin. Molly Weasley souffla d'exaspération en posant ses aiguilles à tricoter. Quand est-ce qu'ils apprendront à ne plus se disputer ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Molly se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle entendit ses deux enfants chuchoter.

« - Non ! Je te dis qu'il faut mettre les fleurs roses ! Maman, elle préfère le rose ! Et pis le bleu c'est pour les garçons !

- Non ! Moi je te dis que le bleu c'est plus mieux pour le cadeau ! Ca fait plus joli !

- Pffff ! Tu dis ça parce que t'es un garçon ! »

Molly esquissa un sourire puis fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle prit sa grosse voix et commença à rouspéter après ses deux bambins.

« - Non mais c'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas passer un après-midi sans se disputer ! »

Elle les entendit rire, signe que ses enfants l'avaient entendue arriver. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec deux petits monstres recouverts de terre. Ron s'approcha de sa maman et lui tendit un bouquet de petites fleurs de rocaille.

« - Bon anniversaire maman » se mirent-il tout deux à chanter. Etre maman était décidément le métier que préférait Molly.


	2. Opium St Laurent

**Opium **

**Paring:** Ron centric  
**Rating**: PG-13 (par surete)  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 223  
**Blabla inutile**:Dark fic...Ron est seul... Post combat final

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en passant:)

* * *

Un homme roux déambulait dans une ruelle sombre nommée l'allée des embrumes. Elle n'était pas particulièrement renommée pour les bonnes rencontres qu'on pouvait y faire. Mais il s'en foutait. Depuis longtemps, il se foutait de tout. Depuis qu'il avait tout perdu. Il arriva devant une porte en bois fermée sur laquelle il frappa trois coups rapides. Un homme borgne le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce principale. Le jeune homme suffoqua lorsque les vapeurs acides et voluptueuses vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Mais il aimait la sensation qu'elles lui procuraient, il aimait cet état second dans lequel elles le plongeaient. Elles anesthésiaient son corps et son esprit. Là, il pouvait tout oublier, il pouvait LES oublier. Le « taulier » comme il l'appelait, l'installa sur une banquette peu confortable et lui apporta son graal. Il s'allongea, conscient que dans moins d'une minute la rudesse de la banquette se ferait oublier, et attrapa la pipe. Apres la première inspiration, la fumée pénétra ses poumons, parcouru ses veines et endormi ses douleurs. Là enfin, il pouvait commencer à oublier tous ces morts, à oublier que, si les gens fêtaient Noël ce soir là, c'était grâce à tous ces morts dont on avait oublié les noms, ces morts qui étaient ces amis, sa famille. Maintenant qu'il était seul, désespérément seul, son seul ami avait pour nom Opium. 


	3. J'adore Dior

**J'adore **

**Paring:** Ron/Hermione  
**Rating**: G  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 384  
**Blabla inutile**: Ron et Hermione en 7eme annee...

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review :)

* * *

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione en pleur. Une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté dans la chambre des filles de 7eme année de Gryffondor. Depuis que Lavande et Ron s'étaient séparés, les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre Hermione et ses colocataires. Cette fois, les commentaires et les critiques de Lavande et Pavarti avaient été suffisamment durs pour qu'Hermione, habituellement si forte, se mette à pleurer devant ses chipies. Ron prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas la serrer trop fort, de peur de la casser comme du verre. Dans ses moments là, il avait toujours l'impression d'être d'une maladresse totale. Mais là, une émotion très forte envahit son cœur. Il serra un peu plus sont étreinte, conforté par le rapprochement d'Hermione, puis il embrassa les cheveux de la brunette. Elle sentait si bon, elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant, que son cœur se serra.

« - Hermione, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Merlin, Ron, je suis tellement stupide ! Mais sur le coup, ça m'a fiat si mal ! Elles m'ont dit que ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'aie pas de petit copain, car j'étais froide, prétentieuse et surtout que j'étais laide. Lavande m'a dit qu'un jour, tu lui aurais avoué que si je n'étais pas ton amie, jamais tu… »

Ron posa son doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour la faire taire ce qu'elle fit.

« - Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Si nous n'étions pas amis, et si j'étais un peu moins peureux, ça ferait longtemps que je te l'aurais dit mais… »

Il sentit Hermione se raidir, il fallait qu'il lui dise tout avant qu'elle ne le fuie, car il était sur que c'était ce qui allait se passer.

« - Hermione, j'adore ta manière de me disputer lorsque je n'ai pas fait mon travail, j'adore lorsque tu mordilles ta lèvre quand tu ne trouves pas la solution à un problème, j'adore les petites fossettes que tu as lorsque tu souris, j'adore lorsque tu me frôles avec ta main, j'adore le petit grain de beauté que tu as à la naissance de ta… hum… poitrine. Hermione, je t'a…. »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa déclaration qu'Hermione l'embrassa. Ca aussi, il adorait, il faudrait qu'il le lui dise !


	4. Poison Dior

**Poison **

**Paring:** Ron/Harry  
**Rating**: PG  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 213  
**Blabla inutile**:Ce drabble aurait pu s'appeller "Roméo et Jules"... :D

N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton "Review" avant de partir :)

* * *

Ron pénétra dans le temple, vide. Ses pas raisonnèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'autel pour y découvrir le corps sans vie de son âme sœur. Il avait du fuir pour éviter le scandale mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'avait voulu que tout ça arrive ! Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il l'avait abandonné ?

Harry s'était donné la mort, trois jours après son départ. Ron n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se donner la mort à son tour. Jamais plus il ne pourrait être heureux maintenant que Harry était parti, jamais plus le vin n'aurait la même ivresse, la rose le même parfum enivrant, les baiser la même passion. Il s'allongea le long de Harry et sorti un flacon noir dont il but le contenu d'un trait. Il prit la main de l'homme près de lui et lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt, très bientôt. Au moment où son âme quittait son corps, Ron sentit la main de son ami bouger. Harry venait de se réveiller, mais trop tard pour faire revenir l'amour de sa vie. Il trouva le flacon de poison dans une des mains de Ron, mais il était vide. Harry se pencha et attrapa la baguette de Ron avant de se lancer un _avada kedavra_. Ainsi leur amour serait éternel.


	5. Tresor Lancome

**Trésor**

**Paring:** Ron/Molly/Ginny  
**Rating**: G  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 266  
**Blabla inutile**:Ron et Ginny sont enfants. Voici la methode de Molly pour les occuper.

Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur "review" pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

Molly se rendait dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle vit Ron et Ginny assis sur les marches de l'escalier entrain de bouder. 

« - Bah! Alors mes chéris, qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ?

- Personne veut jouer avec nous ! Y sont trop méssants

- Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas tous les deux comme des grands ?

- On veut jouer avec Charlie mais y veut pas ! Il avait promis de nous apprendre à voler.

- Je vous dis un secret si vous me promettez de ne plus bouder.

- Promissssssss , dirent d'une même voix Ron et Ginny

- Il y a longtemps, il y a un pirate qui a vécut ici. Et comme il avait peur qu'on lui vole ses affaires, il a enterré un trésor dans le jardin.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , Ron et Ginny exprimaient en même temps leur fascination.

- Et vous savez quoi ? Et bien, j'ai la carte qu'il a dessiné pour marquer son trésor.

- Maman ! Tu peux nous la donner ? On te promet de plus jamais de la vie bouder !

- Attendez-moi là je reviens. »

Molly entra dans le salon, sorti un bout de parchemin et d'un coup de baguette y fit apparaître un dessin du jardin. Combien de fois avait-elle eut recours à ce stratagème pour occuper ses enfants ? Tout d'abord Bill et Charlie, ensuite Percy, puis les jumeaux et maintenant ses deux derniers. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle leur dise, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, ils garderaient toujours au fond d'eux ce petit trésor trouvé au fond du jardin.


	6. L'air du temps Nina Ricci

**L'air du temps**

**Paring:** Ron - Ses parents  
**Rating**: PG  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 224  
**Blabla inutile**: C'est un Ron centric, avec Ron nostalgique qui repense à ses parents.

N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review en partant :)

* * *

Ron pénétra dans la maison qui avait bercé son enfance. Une quantité de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : les bêtises des jumeaux, les bagarres avec sa sœur, les chatouilles de Charlie, les remontrances de Percy, les parties d'échecs avec Bill. Et surtout sa mère et son père. Il les revoyait toujours tendres l'un envers l'autre malgré les années passées, malgré les épreuves traversées. Il se souvenait des attentions de son père, des caresses de sa mère Il fut pris de nostalgie, de la nostalgie d'un passé qu'il n'avait pas vécu, d'un passé qu'il avait connu à travers l'affection de ses parents.  
Il revit sa mère, un soir de Noël, alors que tout le monde était parti se coucher, assise dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle avait sorti son gros album photo. A l'époque, Ron n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça. Sûrement parce que les larmes de sa mère le rendaient encore plus vulnérable que celles d'Hermione. Mais ce soir là, il fut touché par la douceur de sa mère. Il s'était alors approché d'elle, l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait accepté de revivre, juste pour un soir, le passé de sa famille.  
Dans cette maison vide à présent, il s'assit à son tour dans ce fauteuil et se mit à pleurer en se remémorant l'air du temps qu'aimait jouer sa mère. 


	7. L'instant Guerlain

**L'instant**

**Paring:** Ron - ...  
**Rating**: PG  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 155  
**Blabla inutile**: POV Ron... Vous verrez

Passez par la case "review" apres avoir lu la fic :)

* * *

La vie peut basculer… En un instant. Comme CET instant. Un cri. Des pleurs. La délivrance, celle d'une horrible torture où se mêlent douleur et joie. Surtout la joie.  
Et voilà qu'après une attente insoutenable, je te tiens au creux de mes bras, petite chose si fragile qui lie à jamais notre amour. Tu gesticules et lorsque tu as trouvé la position adéquate, tu prends ton pouce dans ta bouche avant de te rendormir. Là, assis dans ce fauteuil, une chanson lointaine me revient en mémoire. Ma mère nous la chantait pour que nous fassions de beaux rêves. Alors pour t'accompagner dans les bras de Morphée, je me mets à fredonner, remerciant Merlin, Viviane et tous les autres pour ce magnifique cadeau. En un instant je suis devenu père, comme si au rythme de tes premiers cris, un mécanisme s'était déclenché et avait réveillé un instinct primal enfoui là depuis des années.  
En un instant… 


	8. Le baiser du dragon Cartier

**Le baiser du dragon**

**Paring:** Ron - Charlie  
**Rating**: PG  
**Nombre de mots (Word):** 170  
**Blabla inutile**: POV Ron. Ron voit son frere partir pour la Roumanie

Une petite review? c'est le bouton en bas à gauche :D

* * *

Je me souviens de son départ pour la Roumanie. J'étais petit, trop petit pour comprendre. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je perdais un de mes grands frères. Il est parti six mois. Une éternité pour moi. Et puis un jour, il est revenu, complètement changé. C'était encore mon frère mais en même temps, c'était un inconnu.  
Ca devait être le troisième soir depuis son retour, Charlie est venu dans ma chambre pour me border. J'adorais quand il faisait ça. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul dans la maison, d'avoir une chance inespérée, de pouvoir garder pour moi seul ce petit moment passé en sa présence.  
Il commença à me parler de la Roumanie, de sa formation puis il releva sa manche, tout doucement en me chuchotant qu'il allait me montrer son plus grand secret, celui qui lui permettait d'être un gardien. Lorsque sa manche fut entièrement relevée, il tourna son bras vers moi et je vis la marque des gardiens de dragons, celle qu'on appelait Le baiser du dragon. 


End file.
